The invention pertains to the field of traffic routing. More particularly, the invention pertains to utilizing social media feeds to determine infrastructure and personal resolutions to high traffic events.
Current solutions route traffic based on advanced formalized knowledge (used for government decisions) or existing conditions (used for both governmental and distributed decisions.
Examples of using advanced formalized knowledge for governmental decisions are: using knowledge of rush hour to open extra lanes, placing signs warning of road construction, and directing drivers to use alternate routes; and using knowledge of an event to likewise route non-attending drivers away from the event venue. Governmental decisions relate to infrastructure changes/resolutions.
Examples of using existing conditions for governmental decisions are: detection of real-time traffic slow-downs and warning drivers via overhead sign to take alternate routes.
Examples of using existing conditions for distributed conditions are: use of tools such as Waze to detect real-time slow-downs and distributing this information to routing devices so that current travel speeds can be factored into calculations.
In the above cases, traffic patterns are detected based on current conditions or predicted based on some set of known events.